


Billion Dollar Possession

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Series: Billion Dollar Desires [9]
Category: Smackdown Live, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AJ loves Shane, Cup of Tea - Freeform, F/F, Homecoming, Lots of beer cans, M/M, Rescue, Sex, Shane loves AJ, Shower Sex, Violent Sex, apolgies, child endangerment, family revelations, family secrets revealed, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Welcome Home Shane...Now it's time to get down to business...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Home Shane...Now it's time to get down to business...

Shane jerked awake as the SUV hit a hole in the road. Groaning, he tried to straighten up as best he could. His shoulder screamed in pain and his stomach felt as if it were on fire. Turning his head slowly to the left, he squinted at the man sitting next to him. He looked familiar but Shane couldn't remember where he'd seen him before. Turning to his right, he bit back a harsh sound to find Wellington sitting next to him, his green gaze focused on Shane.

“I told them you couldn't die, the witch and that dèmon refuse to let your soul leave this world. That's ok though, I have a little surprise for you, you smug bastard. Touch my things will you, think I won't retaliate? Just wait, Allen will be punished for his treachery even if that means killing you myself.”

Shane glared at Wellington, aware that he wasn't in the position to argue. Moving to a more comfortable position, Shane flinched at the sharp pain that moved up his arm and down his back. Biting back a groan, he jerked at the soft hands on his shoulder.

“Venez, vous vous blesserez à nouveau si vous ne restez pas immobile.”(Come, you will injure yourself again if you do not remain still.)

Shane blinked at the soft spoken man, frowning as the bright gray green gaze focused on him. Shaking his head, he moved back from the other, the pain in his shoulder making his head pound with his heartbeat. “W-who are you?” Voice hoarse, Shane tried to clear his throat to speak again. When a cup was pressed against his lips, Shane lifted his free hand. Despite how shaky he was, he managed to hold the cup and take a few sips. Sighing inwardly at the coolness of the water he studied the man watching him. “Where am I?”

“Est-ce que vous...vous parlez ou comprenez le français, non? Mon anglais n'est pas très bon j'ai peur mais si on doit...”(Do you...you speak or understand French, no? My English is not very good I'm afraid but if we must...)

Shane blinked in surprise at the soft voice, he knew this man but from _where_? “H-how do I know you?”

“Vous êtes celui qu'ils recherchent oui? Vous connaissez Sadie et Andrès DuBois et Allen...Allen Jones? Sa mère, elle était amie avec leur mère. Je me souviens des enfants, tellement de tristesse pour ceux qui sont si petits. Tu es...”(You are the one they are looking for yes? You know Sadie and Andrès DuBois a-and Allen...Allen Jones? His mother, she was friends with their mother. I remember the children, so much sadness for ones so small. You are...)

Shane looked closer at the older man, studying the weathered face in front of them. “C-comment...tu connais Sadie, Drè, et Allen? Comment, qui êtes-vous pour eux?”(H-how...you, uh, you know Sadie, Dre, and Allen? How, who are you to them?) Watching as he reached down into a small bag, Shane frowned at his smile.

“Ils t'ont cherché. Le mystérieux qui voyage avec elle et le fou.”(They have been looking for you. The mysterious one that travels with her and the lunatic...) He studied Shane, watching him closely as he spoke.

Shane slowly eased to a more comfortable position, hissing in displeasure as his arm throbbed and stomach protested the small action. He glanced over at Wellington, letting out a soft breath to find him focused on his phone. Turning back to the other man, Shane stared at him. “Désolé, nous avons eu l'air familier. Vous ai-je déjà vu quelque part?”(Sorry, have we, uh, y-you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?) If this man knew the family then maybe he had a chance at getting back home. “S'il te plaît, je dois rentrer à la maison, si tu connais la famille...”(Please, I need to get back home, if you know the family...)

“Ce sont mes petits-enfants, vous verriez leur père en moi. Pardonnez-moi, je suis Sebastiàn Alejandrò Dubois. Vous êtes Shane oui? Allen a parlé de vous, a été très catégorique qu'il vous amènerait ici. J'avais espéré qu'il avait tort, mais je vois qu'il ne l'était pas.”(They are my grandchildren, you would see their father in me. Forgive me, I am Sebastiàn Alejandrò Dubois. You are Shane yes? Allen has spoken of you, has been most adamant that he would bring you here. I had hoped he was wrong but I see that he was not.)

Shane blinked in surprise at the statement. How was this possible, as far as he knew their grandparents...Shane's thoughts broke off as the SUV came to a stop. Looking out the window, Shane frowned at the darkening sky and small crowd outside of the SUV. “What the fuck is going on now?” He muttered under his breath.

“Ils prévoient de faire un exemple de vous. Allen mon plus jeune petit-fils était impliqué avec celui-là...ce bâtard à côté de vous. Il a essayé de...Sadie a été blessé par lui tout comme Allen. Ils disent que vous êtes son champion, oui? Tu es celui qu'elle et Il ne laissera pas mourir, oui? Celui pour mon petit-fils et petite-fille, tu lui es-tu promis?”(They plan to make an example out of you. Allen my youngest grandson was involved with that one...that bastard next to you. He tried to...Sadie was hurt by him as was Allen. They say you are her champion, yes? You are he who She and He will not let die, yes? The one for my grandson and granddaughter, you are he promised to them?)

Shane nodded, unable to deny the answer when this man obviously knew so much. “Dans quel délai pourrez-vous les contacter? Je dois rentrer à la maison avec ma famille.”(How soon will you be able to contact them? I need to get home to my family.) Studying the small group of buildings to their left, Shane made sure to take notice of anything important. His gaze sharpened when a small yellow light flashed in the trees behind the third cabin. A small grin curved his lips as he turned back to Sebastiàn. “Vous les avez vus, Bray et Dean, ils sont proches?”(You've seen them, Bray and Dean, they're some where close?) 

“Oh! Oui oui, le mystérieux a refusé de croire que vous n'étiez pas dans la région. Je vais devoir le lui faire savoir, oh c'est bon, oui? Vous serez en mesure de rentrer à la maison bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne laisserai rien arriver jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent venir pour vous.”(Oh! Yes yes, the mysterious one refused to believe you were not in the area. I will need to let him know, oh this is good, yes? You will be able to go home soon, do not worry. I will let nothing happen until they can come for you.)

“Merci, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vous rembourser mais...merci.”(Thank you, I don't know how I'll be able to repay you but...thank you.) Shane whispered, watching as a blonde woman walked over to Sebastiàn's door. “Qui es-tu avec ces gens?”(Who are you to these people?)

“Beauregaurd, Sr et moi avons grandi ensemble en tant qu'enfants, meilleurs amis de naissance. Mon père était le chef de son père avant de déménager ici en Amérique. Quand il a été doué avec son propre restaurant, mon père en a fait son héritage, un que ma petite-fille a bien construit, non?”(Beauregaurd, Sr and I grew up as children together, best friends by birth. My father was the chef for his father before moving here to America. When he was gifted with his own restaurant, my father made it his legacy, one my granddaughter has built up well, no?)

Shane stiffened as realization hit him. “That's how the families know each other? You and the elder Wellington...”

“Get out McMahon, I have something to do and someone I need to go see.”

Shane frowned at the voice, turning to glare at the man behind him. Slowly easing towards the door, Shane bit back a hiss of pain as he was pulled from the backseat. Fighting back a wave of nausea, Shane glared up at the grinning man. Leaning back against the vehicle, Shane watched as Wells helped Sebastiàn from the vehicle. He was surprised at how gentle he was with the other, wondering just how well Wellington knew the older man.

“He is special to my father-in-law so we take care of him as best we can. But now, it seems that we find ourselves in a dilemma. There are whispers on the wind that the children of the blood feud shall be denied to us because of _you_.”

Shane glared at the woman in front of him, watching as she gave him a small smile. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I am speaking of the witch's child, my grandson and of the angel, the light that you would give your life to protect.”

Shane stiffened as he watched Amalia step back. “You can't have either of them, not Clayton and damn sure not Amber. I'll kill you all before I let you anywhere near them.”

“You're a smug one for having been shot and kidnapped. Maybe you're feeling better, a fight shouldn't be to much for you now, should it?”

Shane turned to glare at Wells, heart racing as he spotted his phone in Wells left hand. “Why the fuck am I still with you.”

“I have something I want you to hear. We are going to see just how much your precious Allen loves you.”

Shane felt his stomach clench as he watched Wellington go through his call history. He knew A.J would do anything to get him back, even if it meant giving in to what ever Wellington wanted. “You can't be sure he'd answer. If they think I'm dead they won't answer the call.”

“True, if we used your phone, however, I have mine.”

Shane listened as the phone started ringing, stomach fluttering at the possibility of hearing...”

_“Who is this?”_

Shane felt his heart stop at the tired voice, struggling to hold back his reaction to hearing it. “You son of a...”

“Ne dites rien d'autre, vous ne lui donnerez que la réponse souhaitée.”(Do not say anything else, you will only give him the desired response he is after.)

Shane sucked in a harsh breath, watching as Wellington turned to face him. He wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face, to just wrap his hands around Wellington's throat and squeeze until he couldn't breath anymore. “What is it you want.”

“Him of course, I wish to see what he is willing to do for you.”

_“Shane...i-is that you? Are you...god please if it's you say something.”_

“Awww baby you sound so heartbroken. Should I come comfort you?”

_“Wells? How did...what the fuck do you want, where is Shane, I know he's with you! Let me talk to him, Wells! Please, put Shane...”_

“No, I do not wish to do that. I want to know just how much this posh boy means to you. What are you willing to do to get him back?”

_“If you have to ask that then you don't know me at all.”_

Shane felt a surge of pride shoot through him at the harsh statement, grinning at the look of anger on Wellington's face. “He's not going to give you what you want. You could kill me and still not have him, he will belong to me even in death.”

_“Shane? Shane jesus we thought you were dead, are you ok, have you...”_

“You would show more emotion for this smug, arrogant bastard than me?! I gave you _everything_ you could ever want and you would still...”

_“You son of a bitch! You gave me nothing but heartache and grief! Shane has given me everything! You give him back to me Wells or I swear when I see you I'll make you regret it!”_

“You would dare threaten me while he stands here at _my_ mercy?! You would still deny me what I want...”

_“It's not fucking about you it's about Shane! He has kids and a family that needs him. You have to let him go, please, just let Shane come home.”_

“I think he will stay with me a little longer.”

_“No! Wells please, what do you want from me! You can have anything you want just let Shane come home.”_

Glancing over at Sebastiàn, Shane frowned. “Si je vous laisse ici, serez-vous en sécurité?”(If I leave you here will you be safe?)

“Ils ne me feront pas de mal et Abigail ne le permettrait pas non plus. Vous devrez être prêt, il semblerait que vos amis sont arrivés.”(They will not harm me and Abigail would not allow it either. You will need to be ready, it would appear that your friends have arrived.)

Shane looked up to see a flash of white then black moving through the trees. “Juls and Seth are here.”

“Comme le mystérieux et son compagnon. Ils sont une paire étrange mais unique à voir ensemble.”(As is the mysterious one and his companion. They are an odd yet unique pair to see together.) 

Shane nodded, forcing himself to remain still, he kept his gaze on Wellington and Amalia. “Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, je ne leur fais pas confiance pour ne pas te faire du mal et la famille a assez perdu. Venez avec moi, vous pouvez nous aider à comprendre comment prendre soin de cela une fois pour toutes.”(I can't leave you here, I don't trust them not to harm you and the family has lost enough. Come with me, you can help us figure out how to take care of this once and for all.) When the elder man nodded, Shane let out a soft sigh of relief. He watched as Wellington turned to Amalia, whispering amongst each other. “I'm going to kill him when this is all over.”

“You are finally thinking like the family brother. Lean forward some so I can cut your hands free.”

Shane moved up, slightly bent at the waist and sighed once Seth had cut the tape around his wrists. “Make sure Sebastiàn makes it back to Bray and Dean. They will know where to go and what to do from there.”

“And you?”

Shane looked to his left and saw it, the bright flash of red that he had been waiting for. “I'll be helping as much as I can with clean up.” Shane turned his head, squinting at the brunette behind him. “Allen...”

“Is in a hotel in the city with Chris. Sadie threatened to drug him if he didn't stay. Great show too, he's almost as dramatic as Chris.”

Shane pushed back a chuckle, shaking his head as he watched the trees. “Get Sebastiàn to Bray. He means a lot to the family so we don't want him hurt.”

“It is good to see you still on your feet frè.”

“After two months I didn't think I was ever going to get back up but I had a doctor who wouldn't let me die.” Glancing over to his left, Shane saw the slim shadow, white hair bright as the stars. “Please say you have my stuff, I owe this bastard.”

“We are not here for him we are here for you and Amalia. She has been after Clayton since he was born, it is time to eliminate the threat to the family, starting with the head of the snake.”

Shane frowned, watching as Juls looked at the man behind him. “You know him.” At her nod, Shane sighed. “Seth's taking him to Bray and Dean, Sadie is moving through the trees, we need to get to her.”

Seth nodded as he led Sebastiàn through the dark mass of trees and bushes. Shane slowly eased away from the SUV, aware that he would move slower than usual. “She kept telling me that no matter what happens I can't die.”

“Third time is a charm my friend. Her magic is strong but it is also his as well. Love will do things to us we never imagined possible.”

Shane nodded, following Juls around the SUV and into the trees. “How do you plan to get Amalia, Wellington never leaves her side.” Shane tried to hide the pain moving through him. “That family is unnaturally close and for some reason it starts with Beau, Sr.”

“They have a very jaded history, from the information you sent with Alistair, we will need to be prepared for anything.”

“If you were not thought to be dead I would kill you myself.”

Shane grinned as he kept walking, he knew to stop would cost them more than just time. “Well I'm not, where is he?”

“At the hotel, once he was called we were ready to come get you and granpapa. He was very adamant that this was were you would be brought. I had thought he'd forgotten about this place.”

Shane took a quick look at his surroundings, frowning at the low hanging trees and clear sky. “Where are we?”

“The dark bayou's of Louisiana. My daddy is buried here, his ghost, rotten just as he was, haunts this swamp with his madness. We must leave this place before he taints you as well.”

Shane looked up to see Bray and Dean standing next to a dark green Cadillac. “I see you brought a friend.” Winded and in pain, Shane nodded when Dean walked over and helped him into the car. “I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Wyatt but let's go. I have someone who I need to see.”

Bray nodded, his bright gaze scanning the trees around them. “Li pral vin pou nou Sadie, refize l 'ofrann bèt abityèl l' ap fè l 'vin pou nou.”(He will come for us Sadie, to deny him his usual sacrifice will make him come for us.)

“Li pral gen sèvis ofrann bèt li zanmi m ', pa enkyete. Li se yon sakrifis san ki nesesè ak yon sakrifis san li pral resevwa.”(He will have his sacrifice my friend, do not worry. It is a blood sacrifice that is required and a blood sacrifice he will receive.) Sadie walked over to the car, leaning down she studied Shane. “Shane?”

“If you tell me I have to wait to see him I will fucking kill anyone standing in my way.” Shane stared up at the smiling face. He was sore, tired, and missed his family. “Sadie...”

“Wyatt will take you to the hotel, he may or may not already be sleep, let him rest. He has not been sleeping well the past few months.”

“I can imagine why.” Shane sighed as he eased back on to the seat. “The boys...”

“Are still with Allen, your mother felt it would be good for them to remain with him. She will arrive tomorrow afternoon to make sure the rime(rumors) are true. Amber will be especially happy to see you as well, so be safe, Shane. Red and I will see you in the morning, we have much to talk about my friend.”

Shane nodded, giving her a small grin before the door was closed. Turning to Bray he studied the silent man watching him. “Wyatt?”

“Third time you have cheated death Shane, I am beginning to think there is more to you than we originally thought.”

Shane frowned at the statement, giving Bray a brief nod before he turned back around. He knew they didn't always get along but after all these years, Shane was sure he'd proven himself. “Thanks, I think.”

“Sister Abigail said long ago that it was fate we met you, Juls and I. If it had not have been for you I wonder where my friend would be now.”

Shane grinned as he laid his head back against the seat. He understood and was grateful for their friendship as well. “She was right and for that I am glad. Now let's go before these idiots figure out...”

“To late, looks like someone has a temper when things don't go their way.”

Shane looked up at Dean's comment, surprised to see the sky light up in a ball of fire. “That's Sadie and Juls, damnit I thought she said...” He started when the car pulled off into the trees. “No, Bray we have to...”

“Ils iront bien, Sadie et Juls. Vous devez obtenir de la nourriture et vous reposer.”(They will be ok, Sadie and Juls. You must get some food and rest.)

Shane looked at Sebastiàn in surprise. “You seem so sure of that.” When the gray head nodded and he gave Shane a mysterious smile, Shane studied him closely. “You knew they were going after Amalia and Wellington, that's why Allen...”

“Shane, phone call.”

Shane turned to Seth, taking the phone held out to him. “Hello?”

_“Shane?!”_

Letting out a rough sigh, Shane grinned. “God it's good to hear your voice.”

_“You're an asshole you know that?! What the fuck Shane I asked you not to go anywhere alone and when you do you end up missing for two god damn months! What the actual fuck McMahon?!”_

Shane grinned as he held the phone away from his ear. Looking up at Seth he glanced down. “How long has he been like _this_?”

Seth grinned as he listened to the man now shouting about Wellington's threats to Shane. “Pretty much since you've been missing. I think he's been driving Danial and Chris crazy so they had Sadie come stay with him.”

Shane chuckled as he turned his attention back to the phone. “Are you not happy to hear me either sweetheart?” At the swift intake of breath, Shane took the phone off speaker. “Allen, what is it?”

_“You're a real asshole Shane. You missed my fucking birthday a-and Ams had a dance recital. Jesus, how long is it going to take for you to get here?”_

Shane frowned at the soft tone, shifting on the seat, he glanced up at the clock. “Another hour or so, why, what's going on Allen.” Shane listened to the other man as he took a deep breath. “Honey?”

_“Don't leave me, ok? I'm an asshole, I know that a-and with everything you've had to go through with being with me...I'm sorry Shane god if something had happened to you I don't think...just, umm, just hurry your ass up please? I'd really like to see you.”_

Shane felt his eyes drift close as a deep sigh left him. “Yeah, I'd like to see you too. I'll be there as soon as I can, I need to go by the doctors then the hotel.” He heard the shivery breath, felt the soft huff as it was released. “After that I am all yours.”

_“Yeah you damn sure better be because I can't do this anymore like I used to and it would be great if you, you know, would come do this with me?”_

Shane grinned, thoughts turning to what was not being said. “As soon as I see the doctor, alright?”

_“Ok, umm, I'll see you when you get here.”_

Shane listened as A.J paused, a frown starting to curve his lips down. “Allen?”

_“I love you Shane a-and I'm glad to hear your voice. If you would just...I'd be even happier to see you so hurry up, please?”_

“I'm on my way, keep my side warm?”

_“Have been for two months, now if you would...”_

“I will see you soon, I swear.” Shane heard the soft hitch of breath, knew that A.J wasn't an over emotional person and for him to show some small crack in his composure... “Allen?”

_“You promised, Shane. You promised...”_

“I'm coming home sweetheart, nothing and no one is going to keep me from you any longer. I kept my promise, I said I'd never leave you and...” Shane heard it, the soft sound of distress. “I mean that, I will never leave you, not willingly. I love you and the kids to much to just let go that easily.”

_“Hurry up Shane, tell who ever is driving to make sure you get here in one fucking piece or I'm...”_

Shane grinned as he listened to the other man. Glancing over at the now dozing man next to him, Shane wondered how A.J would react to seeing Sebastiàn again. Shaking his head, he decided he'd think about it later. Letting out a soft breath, he listened as A.J told him about the kids. “Sadie said the boys are still with you.”

_“Yeah, Dom and Ash don't like their moms new boyfriend. He's an asshole to them Shane, I took them by the house to get their camping gear and he was just...I-I didn't want to...jesus ok so we got into a fight about how he was talking to Asher. I mean he was yelling at him because he couldn't reach his fishing pole! Of all things to yell at a child about instead of helping him? And your ex is a real piece of work, getting pissy with me because Linda wanted the boys to stay with us. I didn't make that decision but she seemed to think she had a right to say something about it.”_

Shane felt his stomach churn at the revelation, he hadn't known that Marissa was dating again and the fact that he didn't seem to get along with the boys... “Did he hurt either one of them?”

_“Dom said he's never put his hands on them but I don't care. He doesn't get the fucking right to treat them like their nothing. So I kicked his ass and told him if he ever spoke to them like that again I'd do it again.”_

Shane chuckled, groaning at the pain that shot through him. “Honey, I'm going to have to go. I need to get looked at before I can get to you.”

_“Just hurry your ass up McMahon, seriously, be careful but hurry up.”_

“I will see you soon, I love you.” Shane grinned when A.J repeated the sentiment, voice soft as they disconnected the call.

“He is still so high strung, yes? He was a, how do you say, ah, Wyatt, Wyatt enfant excitable, plein d'énergie.”

“He was an excitable child, full of energy.”

Shane silently agreed, thinking about the brunette. Leaning back against the seat, he handed Seth his phone. Turning towards the car window, Shane closed his eyes. “He's always been full of energy, even from the very beginning.” Something Shane would never want to change. Letting out a soft Sigh, Shane glanced over at Seth. “Wake me when we're there, if I can't walk drag me in do not carry me. Allen's already worried, don't need to make it worse.” When Seth nodded, Shane closed his eyes again. He'd get as much rest as he could before seeing A.J and the kids. Once home he had some unfinished business to handle and handle it he will.

 


	2. Arrival...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys & gals just a quick FYI...This will be the last chapter for a few...there are two other stories that need to be completed before this one...Figured that everyone would love to know that Shane made it home though ;) Until the next update...THANK YOU FOR READING LOVE YOU ALL & GOD BLESS!!!

Shane pushed open the door to the bedroom as silently as possible, Letting out a soft, tired sigh, he looked around the semi-dark room. When he spotted the bundle on the bed, Shane closed his eyes in silent thanks before walking over to the four poster. Sliding his jacket off his free arm, Shane bit back a hiss of pain as his shoulder throbbed. He dropped it on the floor as he slid his shoes off and climbed onto the bed. He'd just checked on the children, happy to see the boys and Amber but he'd been desperate to see A.J. This clawing need inside him, ate at him while he'd been away.

Lifting the sheets, Shane slid under the covers. He searched for the warmth of the body next to him, knowing that A.J was more than likely curled up into a tight ball. “Allen?” He watched as the sheets shifted, a soft humm sounding from under the material. “Honey?”

“Shane?”

“Hi, would be nice if...” Shane was cut off as a hard body slammed into him, knocking him backwards onto the bed. “Easy sweetheart, still not fully healed.” He let out a soft hiss of pain as A.J shifted over him.

A.J ran his hands over Shane, searching for any scars or bruises. “You're really here, I'm not dreaming, you're really here.” A.J looked up to see Shane watching him. “What the fuck took you so long to get here! I thought you said...”

Shane grinned, listening to the angry man sitting on top of him. He watched as A.J slowly stopped talking, blue eyes wide and chest heaving. “Hello?”

“Asshole, I thought you were supposed to have planned a party.” A.J looked down at Shane, looking him over as best he could in the dark. “Where are you hurt? Did they break anything, jesus Shane what the hell is the deal with all of these fucking bruises and bandages?! Did he do this to you, did he...” A.J broke off as he lifted Shane's shirt. “Shane...” Voice shaky at the feel of the bandages wrapped around Shane's waist and stomach.

“It feels worse than it looks?” Shane tried to keep his tone light, to ease the tense expression watching him. When A.J moved off of him, Shane frowned. “Allen?”

“I need to see you better, hold on.” A.J turned on the lamp next to the bed. Turning back to Shane, he froze. “What the fuck did he do to you?! Shane what in the hell happened, you look like you've gone through a meat press!” A.J gave Shane a quick once over before moving back beside him. “He used a whip and a belt, I can see that by your arms and wrist, but what the hell did he use...”

“He found it funny to use a razor blade. Not often but enough to where I was to weak to fight back at times.” Shane watched as A.J paled, eyes turning a shockingly dark blue. “Allen?”

“Razor blades Shane, seriously? How...that's not...why? Wells was never a fan of them, so why now?”

“Your grandfather asked the same thing but never got an answer.” Shane watched A.J.'s face closely, taking in the surprise and worry.

“You met Sebastián?” A.J remembered the dark haired man. His mother had been fond of him and he of her. “Is he...they didn't hurt him did they? Sadie said he'd gone missing but I never thought he'd be with you!” A.J moved back over Shane, running his hands over the scars and bandages he could see. “Turn over Shane, let me see your back.”

“No.” Shane wouldn't put him through the pain of seeing everything that was done to him. He knew that once A.J saw his back it would be a full on tirade. “That can wait for later. Right now I'd really just like to lay here with you if that's ok?” Shane pulled A.J down, relieved when the brunette didn't resist. “Honey?”

“So you're not leaving again, right? I mean, this time if you leave we leave together?” A.J pressed his ear against Shane's chest, relieved to hear the strong, steady heartbeat. “If for no other reason than for the kids, they really missed you.”

“Just the kids? What about work and my admirers? No one there missed me?” Shane chuckled at the soft huff, running his hands over A.J.'s back. “What about my partner, think they missed me?”

“Yes.” Voice soft, A.J tightened his hold on Shane, shivering as he pressed his ear closer to Shane's chest. “They missed you a lot.”

Shane grinned, sliding a hand down A.J.'s back. “Good because I damn sure missed them. Hoped they wouldn't forget about me while I was missing.”

“There is no fucking way that will ever happen, you mean to damn much to me for me to forget you.” Sitting up, A.J scowled down at Shane. “How in the fucking hell cou...” He was cut off by a kiss, moaning softly as he pressed against Shane. Pulling back, A.J felt the world shift as he was moved to Shane's side. “Shane?”

“Still kind of sore, tell me what I missed while I was gone. How has work been?” Shane yawned as he stretched out beside A.J. “Everything with the kids ok?”

A.J frowned as he studied the sleepy looking man beside him. Moving closer, A.J wrapped his arms around Shane. “Maybe later, like you said, I just want to enjoy you being here.” When Shane nodded, A.J let out a soft sigh. “Have you seen the kids, they're going to be so excited to see you.”

“They were sleep when I checked on them so I came here. God I missed you. There were nights where I thought I'd never see you again.” Shane let out a soft sigh at the hand running through his hair. “I know it's longer than usual, I'll get it cut...”

“No, I, ummm, you don't have to.” A.J cut off Shane's explanation. He was surprised to see the usually short locks now longer and thicker. “You, uh, you look kind of different with it longer.” A.J ran a hand through Shane's hair, smiling at the feel of the silver strands. “I don't know, let's wait and see how you feel in the morning, ok?” At Shane's slow nod, A.J shifted lower.

“Allen?”

“Shhh, go to sleep, just...I kind of want to watch you, if that's not to creepy.” A.J pulled Shane closer, relaxing as the soft sound of agreement. “We'll talk after you've gotten some rest and the kids see you. They've been waiting a while for you to get back.”

“Mmm and what about you, have you been waiting for me?”

A.J grinned at the sleepy voice, shaking his head at the question. “Yes you asshole, I'd wait a lifetime for you.” Running a hand through Shane's hair, A.J pressed his face against the bright strands. “Don't you ever leave me again Shane.”

“Not as long as I have the breath in me to come back.”

“Good now go to sleep, we can talk later when you wake up.” A.J watched as Shane drifted off, his breath evening out as he relaxed against A.J and the bed. “I'll make sure he pays for taking you from me. I thought I'd lost you, god you don't know...” A.J shook his head as he drifted off, watching the slow rise and fall of Shane's chest. “I know he hurt you, I know what he's capable of doing and I swear if he...” A.J shivered at the memories, praying Shane hadn't had to go through anything worse than he had. “I love you and I swear, no matter what it takes, Wells will pay for taking you from me.”

 


	3. Initiation...History Lesson 1

A.J jerked awake to the sound of someone screaming. Heart racing as he tried to clear his sleep clouded mind, he turned in surprise at the groan behind him, reaching for Shane until he lashed out. “Shane?”

“Don't fucking touch me! You son of a bitch I'll kill you all for this!”

A.J.'s eyes widened at the tone, surprise and fear racing along his nerves. He had hoped Shane hadn't had to go through this, he'd hoped...

“Allen...wh-where are you? Help me...please, the pain...”

Shivering, A.J slowly moved closer. “Shane?” At the swift intake of air, he paused. “Shane, I'm right here. Can you hear me, honey I'm right here.” Hw remembered Wells had tried to turn Shinsuke against Hiroshi with hypnosis. A.J hadn't been able to stop him then but he wouldn't let them win by taking Shane from him. “Honey, open your eyes for me, please?” He reached for Shane, fingers brushing across cold skin. “Why are you so cold?” Reaching for the blankets, A.J pulled them up and over Shane, watching as he slowly relaxed back against the bed. “What did he do to you, what did you have to go through because you won't let me go?”

“Nothing I wouldn't go through again. He can't have you, the spoiled, selfish bastard.” Shane sighed as he looked up at the man watching him. “I've started having nightmares it would seem.” At A.J.'s watery chuckle, Shane slowly sat up. “Did I hit you?”

“No, you uh, you scared me for a minute but...” A.J paused at the sound of a soft knock on the door. “Who is it?”

_“Daddy?”_

“Ams?” Looking from the door to Shane then back, A.J climbed off the bed. “Baby what's wrong, why...” Opening the door, he stopped at the three anxious faces now looking at him. “Hey guys, want to come in for a few?” He moved back, watching as both Dominic and Asher looked at the man behind him.

“Dad?”

Shane grinned, scooting back against the headboard. “Hey guys, come join me?” He waited until everyone was on the bed and comfortable. “Careful, careful, your old man isn't fully healed.” He chuckled as both boys gave him tight hugs. Amber, who had decided that she wanted to be the closest to Shane, was now curled up on his lap. “Did I wake you guys?”

Dominic shook his head. “We were already up, Aunt Sadie and Aunt Juls were in the kitchen making pancakes.”

“She has a new recipe dad! You have to try them they were...”

Shane listened to Asher and Dominic describe breakfast, smiling as they talked over each other. Running a hand over Amber's back, Shane pushed back the fear threatening to take over his nerves. Glancing up, he was surprised by the wide, worried blue eyes watching him. “Allen?”

A.J watched Shane as the boys talked. He noticed the pale face and stiff position despite his usual grin. When Shane looked up at him, A.J gave him a small smile. Shaking his head at Shane's silent question, A.J turned and headed towards the kitchen. He needed to talk to Sadie and find out what he could do to help his boyfriend. Running a hand through his hair, A.J frowned at the sound of three voices, two in anger, the other in sarcasm. Slowly easing towards the door, A.J tried to hear what was being said without being noticed.

 _“It is not up to_ you _to decide this, Shane is very much capable...”_

 _“Not now Saffire! Why won't you listen to us when we tell you that what he went through is not going to be easy for him to get over?! Why must you be so stubborn woman?! Why must you always wish to argue when there is another alternative? He is the_ only _one who can fix this, not Shane. Shane did not put himself in this position, he earned it. You are expecting us to hand Allen his by blood alone? Non, my love, we can not do that._ He _left_ us _, not the other way around. If this is the only way to save Shane, why are you set against it?”_

 _“Because what you two wish to do would put not only him but my brother in harms way. I will not sacrifice Allen for the revenge still sitting in your's and Bray's hearts. Allen means nothing more to you than a means to an end where as he is_ my _brother. You will not go through with this, if you do then I will not be a part of it or anything else!”_

_“Now you listen to me Sadie DuBois, I understand the love you hold for Allen but this is of his father's doing as well as our own. All of our father's are responsible for this and as such it is up to all of us to pay the price or suffer the consequences.”_

_“Everyone has suffered enough, Bray Wyatt. Do not think I do not know what is at stake, do not think I do not wish for an end to this conflict but I will not allow the use of my brother's_ life _to be the bargaining chip and neither will Shane.”_

_“He no longer has a valid say, there is, however, one who could speak in his place.”_

_“Fuck you Wyatt, I will_ not _subject Allen to the Initiation. You, better than anyone else knows what it can do to those closest to us. It almost blinded Dean, putting him in a come for three days. I will not allow you to subject Allen...”_

A.J pushed open the door to the kitchen, eyes moving between the four people in the room. “If it's what I have to do to protect Shane then I will. After everything that's happened, it's time I accept who I am.”

“That shit ain't pretty Styles, trust me. Abigail will intentionally make it painful. More so for you because you are full blooded family.” Dean studied A.J., taking in the stubborn set of his jaw. “Or maybe you may just surprise us.” Dean grinned at A.J.'s glare. “Trust me when I say that this ain't a game or match in the ring. This shit can real life kill you, ain't no coming back from that alone.” Glancing up at Bray, Dean sighed. “You don't want to be alone for any of that.”

Eyes narrowed in thought, A.J turned from Dean to his sister. “Why do you not want me in the club?”

“It is not a matter of what I want it is a matter of you being ready and _you_ fré are not ready. The Initiation is a form of possession, one where you give everything over to the family and your partner. It is not the same as the Tournament, which is the celebration of the champions. This...this is something completely different and until Shane is better...”

“There is no way to get him better not after what Wells did to him. What ever I need to do I will do it. I can't let this go unanswered Sadie! Did you _see_ what the fuck they did to him?! Did you see the scars on Shane's body?! They're the same scars that were on Shin when we left Japan. They were the same scars that had been left on Chris by his ex. Shane said Wells did it but I know he didn't, there's no way, the coward that he is, had the balls to do any of that.” A.J sat down next to his sister, sighing as he took the cup offered to him. “I know how the initiation works, once we get back to the house we'll figure out how to get it done.”

“Allen, Shane will not like this decision. Especially if he is not the one...”

“It's better if he isn't. Did you see what we did to each other before and during Wrestlemania? It's been almost a year and despite _that_ hell, we're now together.” A.J sucked in a quick breath before turning to Bray. “You've been wanting to do this for years, now's your goddamn chance. The only thing I ask it that you don't force Shane to do anything...” Breaking off in uncertainty, A.J studied the impassive man. “I-if he doesn't have to be there for the first half...”

“We will not subject him to the pain or violence of the Initiation. The problem _you_ will run into will be how to convince Shane to remain home.” Bray studied the man in front of him, aware that he was no longer the spoiled child from their youth. “Are you certain you wish to greet them, once done, neither Sadie nor myself are able to undo their actions. If you choose to do this without Shane...”

A.J looked between the pair, aware of the fear that radiated off of his sister. “What ever I have to do to protect my family I will do it. I can't keep running from this asshole, not anymore. Look what happened this time, he took Shane and we almost didn't get him back.”

“Your certainty that he was alive and where he was helped us find him. If there is a way to make things better for him then we will find it. Question is do you trust us to do our work?”

“If you have convinced him to go through it without me I swear...”

A.J looked up to find Shane standing in the doorway, face pale, eyes dark with his anger. “You need to be in bed resting, what are you...” Standing up, he turned to Shane, frowning in concern. “Shane?”

Shane moved back from the man reaching for him. “I won't allow this to happen like this and _not without me_. You have no _idea_ what it is you're asking for. You say you know but you've _never_ gone through it. The Initiation, just as Dean said, is not easy. She _will_ make you pay with your life if that is what you offer.” He watched as A.J.'s jaw hardened, his temper spiking at the angry look he was given. “If you do this now it will be without me. I don't agree with this decision to rush into something so important.” Turning from A.J to Bray and Juls, Shane scowled at the twin, blank looks. “And you two know full fucking well that if Nattie were here she would not agree with this either. The only reason he's doing this is because of what happened. I am not dead so there is no reason...”

“I woke up to you screaming, begging me to help you. This is how I can help you Shane. I understand the consequences of...”

“ _No the fuck you don't!_ You don't if you think I would allow you to do this without me! This could kill you and I can't let that happen, not after everything we've gone through. You need to talk to Juls and Dean before you make this decision, you need to understand that it's not as simple as saying the words. If you offer your life that is what she will take as payment. I can not...” Shane sucked in a quick breath as the room started to spin. Taking a step back, he jerked at the hands touching him. Letting out a soft sound of distress, he turned to the man now standing in front of him. “Please, Allen don't do this.”

A.J nodded, moving next to Shane. “Look, we'll talk about this later. You need to be in bed and resting not stressed out and upset. Come on, where are the kids, did they leave?” A.J glanced back at Sadie and Bray before turning to help Shane back to their suite. “Come on big guy, you're getting worked up about nothing, let's just worry about you getting better.”

Shane looked back at the group in the kitchen, dark gaze narrowed in warning as he was led through the door. “Pa panse mwen pa konnen ki sa ou ap eseye fè. Ou vle l 'tounen nan fanmi an Lè sa a, ou pral gen yo rete tann jiskaske mwen geri, pa anvan. Ou pa gen dwa pou ale pi devan san mwen. Se mwen menm ki patnè li yo ak nan sa a mwen pral obeyi.”(Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. You want him back in the family then you will have to wait until I am healed, not before. You don't have the right to go forward without me. I am his partner and in this I will be obeyed.) Shane turned and left without waiting for a response. He let A.J pull him back down the hall to their room. “You can not agree to this Allen, not without me. To do it alone...”

“Sadie and Dre will be with me, what's the worst that can happen?” A.J pushed open the door to their room, surprised to find the kids asleep on the couch. “What happened here?”

“The boys wanted to watch television and Ams was already sleep.” Shane said in a breathless voice. “Honey you don't understand, the stories of the Initiation are not exaggerated. It requires going through it with your partner, the other half of your soul. The only reason Dean didn't die was because _Wyatt_ refused to let him. He went against her in order to save Dean and it almost cost _him_ his life as well. Juls had to fight to get Sadie back, she lost her in the swamps and it took almost two weeks for us to fucking find her. I can not protect you like this, I'm no good to you if you choose to do this alone right now.” Shane looked at the pale face in front of him. “I need you to understand I'm not trying to be an asshole I just...a-after what happened the risk of losing you scares me.”

A.J blinked in surprise at Shane's admission. He knew Shane wouldn't admit to his fears if he wasn't really worried. “Ok look, if we do this and that's a big if considering how you're feeling...”

“You need to understand how it works, the stories of the families partners going through hell are true.” Shane interrupted A.J., pulling him towards the bedroom. “When I say Dean almost died I _mean_ that. We found Bray, half dead, beaten and bruised because he refused to let Dean go through the sacrificial ceremony alone. They were angry Bray went against Abigail's wishes. So they almost killed him and Dean.” Shane sucked in a quick breath as he sat down on the bed. “They punished Juls for what they said was allowing her to be harmed by an outsider. Two weeks...two weeks is how long it took before Juls found her floating in the black swamps! Sadie was pregnant, half dead from dehydration and malnutrition.” Reaching for A.J., Shane pulled him down onto his lap. “You don't know what this can do to you Allen. You keep saying you know the old ways but you don't. The consequences aren't just for you they are for _me_ as well.”

“I didn't know...” A.J broke off as he thought over what Shane said. “Sai said it was like a possession, usually that would mean...”

“It means that you would have to give full control to her. You would have to watch, without interfering, as she takes what is offered to her.” Shane ran a hand across A.J.'s back. Head tilting at the sounds of drums filling the air. “She's upset with me.” Shaking his head, Shane moved A.J to his side. “Wait here.” Giving him a hard look, Shane walked over to the window, a frown curving his lips down. “He's demanding a blood sacrifice, Bray and Sadie can only pacify him for so long.”

“What in the hell does that mean and what...” A.J frowned as a shiver moved over him. “Why is it so cold all of a sudden?”

Shane glanced at A.J before turning back to the window. “The story of how Bray's father died, how well do you know it?”

A.J frowned as he thought back to what he'd heard as a teenager. “Not much, mostly weird ghost stories and accusations. People used to say he had these strange powers to talk to the dead or control them or something weird like that.” Looking at the broad, scarred and bruised back in front of him, he stiffened. “The, uh, the stories say he died in the black swamps trying to kill Bray but they never say why or how.” Leaving the bed, A.J slowly walked up behind Shane. “Shane, the drums...”

“Amalia is about to be judged, she's part of the reason this whole god damn mess started.” Shaking his head, Shane turned to face A.J. “You don't understand the old ways as well as you think Allen. The stories, I've heard them, when I first met Juls and Bray, I'd heard the rumors surrounding them and Sadie.” Shane looked back at the window. “Call Alexander and have him come stay with the kids.” At the look of surprise, Shane gave A.J a tight smile. “You think you know what to expect. The history of your family isn't what you think it is, sweetheart.” Shane pulled A.J to him, sighing as he shook his head. “I'm going to take you to see how the family passes judgment.” Shane pulled A.J with him as he turned towards the closet. “The black water of the swamps is just as dangerous as the old stories tell.”

A.J studied the man now getting dressed in black jeans and matching turtle neck. “You know this, how?”

“I didn't become Sadie's protector by accident, there's a reason I earned my Tournament name.” Shane handed A.J a black pullover before turning and looking for his boots. “We need to hurry or you'll miss your father's murderer pay.”

“Wait, what?” A.J blinked in surprise as Shane handed him a pair of boots. “Shane what in the hell are you talking about? I was told dad sold me, what do you mean...”

“Remember what I said about him and your uncle being murdered? How they disappeared before paying off the contract?” Shane watched A.J., closely, waiting for him to respond. “Honey, you need to see what happens when you cross the family. Amalia is guilty of not only that but more.”

“What else did she do and I not get told about it? What else about me do you know that I _don't_ know?” A.J followed Shane from the room, glancing up at the man standing in the living room. “Alex, where's Clay?”

“He is with his mother, he refused to remain here due to the, umm, familial ties involved in the situation.”

A.J frowned as Alex looked away, his bright, green gaze shuttered and flat. “Alex?”

“We need to go.” Shane slid an arm around A.J.'s waist. “I'll explain more on the ride out.” Looking up at Alexander, Shane frowned. “He made a scene?”

“Yes so I had no choice but to give in.” Alex picked up a blanket, covering Amber then doing the same for Dominic and Asher. “Ms. DuBois was not pleased but decided that Clayton had a valid reason for participation.” He turned to Shane and A.J, taking a deep breath before he continued. “Mr. McMahon, you have been a good employer and I have never asked for anything but what was needed. Now, however...”

“Nothing will happen to him Alex, don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can. You know what you need to do once the children wake up. My mom will be here in a few hours, once she's settled you and Alistair make your way to the judgment place.” Pulling A.J towards the door, Shane shook his head. “Come on, I think there is a lot you need to catch up on.”

A.J nodded, looking from Alexander to Shane. He tried to figure out the look they'd shared before leaving the room. “Shane?”

“Don't forget I can't protect you as I need to right now so please, do as I ask and stay close to me, ok?” Shane pressed the button for the elevator, sighing as it opened without a wait. “Once we get to where we're going, I need you to remain with me, ok? The fireflies protect the black swamps, Bray and Sadie will offer Amalia for punishment as well as to fulfill the request of a blood sacrifice.” Shane watched the lights on the wall in front of him, relieved when they reached the garage without stopping.

“What do you have to do, is there something you're going to have to help with?” A.J followed Shane off of the elevator and through the parking garage. “Who's driving if Al is...”

“Ready boss?”

Shane nodded as he pulled A.J behind him. “Where is my father right now? Did he make it as requested?”

“Sure did boss, he wasn't to happy about having to come but I reminded him of his, uh, obligations.”

“Thanks, take us to where the meeting place is. Did you bring the file?” Shane climbed into the back of the black truck, pulling A.J behind him. “It's time that he knows what's been going on since he left the family.” Shane sighed as the door was closed behind them. Turning to the silent man next to him, Shane sighed. “Tonight will change what you thought you knew when you were younger. The stories they told you about Bray aren't to far off target but they also failed to mention your sister and Faith's mother...Amalia.”

A.J blinked in surprise as he opened the file. “Faith's mom, wait how is that possible, I thought...”

“She changed her name after running away from home, left Faith in an orphanage because she couldn't take care of her, and married the first man who asked. Lucky for her it just happened to be to Sydney.” Shane laid his head back against the seat, holding in a groan as his back throbbed. “Christ, we should have picked up my pain meds.”

_“The med kit has a pack of pain killers if those will help boss.”_

Shane nodded as he turned to A.J. “Allen?”

“They kidnapped and tortured you for some past life history information?” A.J flipped through the file until a picture of his parents appeared. “How...”

“Read the file, we have time. Read what you can and we can talk about it later, right now you need a crash course in what's going to happen tonight.”

A.J looked up as the truck pulled out of the parking garage, stomach churning as he looked over at Shane. “How much of this did you know before you met me?”

“None of it, actually, not until Sadie came to me and told me why she was looking for you...and why Juls and Bray would not like it.” Shane watched as A.J skimmed through the folder. Shifting to his side, he studied the silent man. “Allen?”

“Kids used to tease her when we were younger. They would say she was possessed, by uh, a demon or something. Dré and I had to stop these two guys from trying to...th-they had her pinned against a wall, pulling at her clothes. They were saying all these things about her and she was crying, trying to fight them off.” A.J looked down at the photo in his lap, the three smiling faces reminded him of a time when his sister had done her best and he'd given her hell. It also reminded him of when he first met Juls Red and Bray Wyatt, the pair having saved them when they needed it most. “Juls had beat one of them to a pulp, said that she'd kill the next one who touched her.”

“Well, she kept her word then and has since they've been together. Tonight, I need you to stay close to me, I know I'm repeating myself but...” Shane glanced up as they crossed a wooden bridge. “We're five miles from the house, everyone has a plot of land in the surrounding area so just remember that you're five miles from help.”

“What do you mean, why would I need help if I'm there to watch?”

“Because everyone knows if I show up you're with me. That's why I need you to remain in the truck.” At the small nod, Shane sighed. “If it makes you feel better, I have no plans on getting out either. I'm in no shape for a fight but I don't want anything to happen to Sadie or Juls.”

A.J nodded as he looked through the folder. There were things he'd heard about growing up and things he'd never known about his family or himself. Glancing up at Shane, he wasn't surprised to find him dozing next to time. Shifting closer, A.J let out a soft sigh as Shane slid an arm around his waist. This was a year of changes, his relationship with Shane proved that but it was also a year of possession. When Shane's arm tightened around A.J.'s waist, he glanced over at Shane. Running his fingers through bright silvery gray strands, A.J smiled as Shane sighed. He now understood why Wyatt and Juls had been so hard on him. What he possessed would give Wellington and his family more power than anyone else in the circle. “Well big guy, good thing I ended up with you, hmm?” When Shane hummed softly, A.J chuckled. Where ever they were going their driver knew, until then, A.J decided it was time to know exactly what his family had gotten into and how, if possible, could it help Shane.


End file.
